Potop/Rozdział XLIV
Co tedy działo się z panem Andrzejem i jakim sposobem zdołał przywieść swój zamiar do skutku? Wyszedłszy z twierdzy postępował czas jakiś krokiem pewnym i ostrożnym. Przy samym końcu pochyłości przystanął i słuchał. Cicho było naokół, za cicho nawet, tak że kroki jego chrzęściły wyraźnie po śniegu. W miarę też jak oddalał się od murów, postępował coraz przezorniej. I znowu stanął, i znowu słuchał. Bał się trochę pośliznąć i upaść, a to aby swej drogocennej kiszki nie zamoczyć, więc wydobył rapier i wspierał się na jego ostrzu. Pomogło to wielce. Tak macając przed sobą drogę, po upływie pół godziny usłyszał lekki szmer wprost przed sobą. "Ha! czuwają... Wycieczka nauczyła ich ostrożności!" — pomyślał. I szedł dalej bardzo już wolno. Cieszyło go to, że nie zbłądził, bo ciemność była taka, że końca rapieru nie mógł dojrzeć. — Tamte szańce są znacznie dalej... więc idę dobrze! — szepnął sobie. Spodziewał się też nie zastać przed szańcem ludzi, bo właściwie mówiąc nie mieli tam nic do roboty, zwłaszcza po nocy. Mogło tylko być, że na jakieś sto lub mniej kroków stały pojedyncze straże, ale miał nadzieję łatwo je przy takiej ciemności wyminąć. W duszy było mu wesoło. Kmicic nie tylko był człowiek odważny, lecz i zuchwały. Myśl rozsadzenia olbrzymiej kolubryny radowała do głębi jego duszę, nie tylko jako bohaterstwo, nie tylko jako niepożyta dla oblężonych przysługa, ale jako okrutna psota wyrządzona Szwedom. Wyobrażał sobie: jak się przerażą, jak Miller będzie zębami zgrzytał, jak będzie poglądał w niemocy na owe mury, i chwilami śmiech pusty go brał. I jak sam poprzednio mówił: nie doznawał żadnej rzewliwości ni strachów, niepokojów, ani mu do głowy nie przychodziło na jak straszne sam naraża się niebezpieczeństwo. Szedł tak, jak idzie żak do cudzego ogrodu szkodę w jabłkach czynić. Przypomniały mu się dawne czasy, kiedy to Chowańskiego podchodził i nocami wkradał się do trzydziestotysięcznego obozu w dwieście takich jak sam zabijaków. Kompanionowie stanęli mu na myśli: Kokosiński, olbrzymi Kulwiec-Hippocentaurus, cętkowaty Ranicki z senatorskiego rodu i inni; więc westchnął na chwilę za nimi. "Zdaliby się teraz szelmy! — pomyślał — można by jednej nocy ze sześć armat rozsadzić." Tu trochę ścisnęło go uczucie samotności, lecz na krótko. Wnet pamięć przywiodła mu przed oczy Oleńkę. Miłość ozwała się w nim z niezmierną siłą... Rozczulił się. Żeby choć ta dziewczyna mogła go widzieć, dopiero by uradowało się w niej serce. Myśli ona może jeszcze, że on Szwedom służy... A pięknie służy! zaraz im się przysłuży! Co to będzie, jak ona się dowie o tych wszystkich jego hazardach?... Co ona sobie pomyśli? Pomyśli pewnie: "Wicher on jest, ale jak przyjdzie do rzeczy, czego inny nie uczyni, to on uczyni; gdzie inny nie pójdzie, on pójdzie!... Taki to ten Kmicic." — Jeszcze ja nie tyle dokażę! — rzekł sobie pan Andrzej i chełpliwość owładnęła go zupełnie. Jednakże mimo tych myśli nie zapomniał, gdzie jest, dokąd idzie, co zamierza czynić, i począł iść jak wilk na nocne pastwisko. Obejrzał się za siebie raz i drugi. Ni kościoła, ni klasztoru. Wszystko pokryła gruba, nieprzenikniona pomroka. Miarkował jednak po czasie, że musiał już dojść daleko i że szaniec może być tuż, tuż. "Ciekawym, czy straże są?" — pomyślał. Lecz nie zdołał ujść jeszcze dwóch kroków od chwili, w której sobie zadał to pytanie, gdy nagle przed nim rozległ się tupot miarowych kroków i kilka naraz głosów spytało w różnych odległościach: — Kto idzie? Pan Andrzej stanął jak wryty. Uczyniło mu się nieco ciepło. — Swój — odezwały się inne głosy. — Hasło? — Upsala! — Odzew? — Korona!... Kmicic zmiarkował w tej chwili, że to straże się zmieniają. — Dam ja wam Upsalę i koronę! — mruknął. I uradował się. Była to istotnie dla niego okoliczność nader pomyślna, bo mógł linie straży przejść właśnie w chwili zmiany wart, gdy stąpania żołnierzy głuszyły jego własny krok. Jakoż tak uczynił bez najmniejszej trudności i szedł za wracającymi żołnierzami dość śmiało, aż do samego szańca. Tam oni wykręcili, by go obejść, on zaś posunął się szybko ku fosie i ukrył się w niej. Tymczasem rozwidniło się cokolwiek. Pan Andrzej i za to podziękował niebu, inaczej bowiem nie mógłby po omacku znaleźć upragnionej kolubryny. Teraz, zadzierając z rowu głowę do góry i wytężając wzrok, ujrzał nad sobą czarną linię oznaczającą brzeg szańca i równie czarne zarysy koszów, między którymi stały działa. Mógł nawet dojrzeć ich paszcze wysunięte nieco nad rowem. Posuwając się z wolna wzdłuż rowu, odkrył nareszcie swoją kolubrynę. Wówczas stanął i począł nasłuchiwać. Z szańca dochodził szmer. Widocznie piechota stała wedle dział w gotowości. Ale sama wyniosłość szańca zakrywała Kmicica; mogli go usłyszeć, nie mogli zobaczyć. Teraz chodziło mu tylko o to, czy z dołu potrafi dostać się do otworu armaty, która wznosiła się wysoko nad jego głową. Na szczęście, boki rowu nie były zbyt spadziste, a oprócz tego nasyp świeżo uczyniony, lubo polewany wodą, nie zdołał zamarznąć, gdyż od niejakiego czasu panowała odwilż. Wymiarkowawszy to wszystko Kmicic począł drążyć cicho dziury w pochyłości szańca i piąć się z wolna ku armacie. Po kwadransie pracy zdołał ręką chwycić się za otwór armaty. Przez chwilę zawisnął w powietrzu, lecz niepospolita jego siła pozwoliła mu utrzymać się tak, dopóki nie zasunął kiszki w paszczę armaty. — Naści, piesku, kiełbasy! — mruknął — tylko się nią nie udław. To rzekłszy spuścił się na dół i począł szukać sznurka, który przyczepiony do zewnętrznego końca kiszki, zwieszał się w rów. Po chwili zmacał go ręką. Lecz teraz przychodziła największa trudność, bo należało skrzesać ognia i sznurek zapalić. Kmicic zatrzymał się przez chwilę, czekając, aż szmer nieco większy uczyni się między żołnierzami na szańcu. Na koniec począł uderzać z lekka krzesiwkiem w krzemień. Lecz w tej chwili nad głową jego rozległo się w niemieckim języku pytanie: — A kto tam w rowie? — To ja, Hans! — odrzekł bez wahania Kmicic — stempel mi diabli do rowu wzięli, więc krzeszę ogień, by go znaleźć. — Dobrze, dobrze — odrzekł puszkarz. — Szczęście, że się nie strzela, bo samo powietrze łeb by ci urwało. "Aha! — pomyślał Kmicic — więc kolubrynka, prócz mego naboju, ma jeszcze swój własny. Tym lepiej." W tej chwili wysiarkowany sznurek zajął się i delikatne iskierki poczęły biec ku górze po jego suchej powierzchni. Czas był zmykać. Kmicic więc puścił się, nie tracąc minuty, wzdłuż rowu, co sił w nogach, nie bardzo już zważając na hałas, jaki czynił. Lecz gdy ubiegł jakieś dwadzieścia kroków, ciekawość przemogła w nim poczucie straszliwego niebezpieczeństwa. "Nuż sznurek zgasł, wilgoć jest w powietrzu!" — pomyślał. I zatrzymał się. Rzuciwszy za siebie spojrzenie ujrzał jeszcze iskierkę, ale już nierównie wyżej, niż ją zostawił. "Ej, czy ja nie za blisko?" — rzekł sobie i strach go zdjął. Puścił się znowu całym pędem; nagle trafił na kamień — upadł. Wtem huk straszliwy rozdarł powietrze; ziemia zakolebała się, rozrzucone szczątki drzewa i żelaza, kamienie, bryły lodu, ziemi zaświstały mu koło uszu i tu skończyły się jego wrażenia. Potem rozległy się nowe, kolejne wybuchy. To jaszcze z prochem, stojące w pobliżu kolubryny, eksplodowały od pierwszego wstrząśnienia. Lecz pan Kmicic już tego nie słyszał, leżał bowiem jak martwy w rowie. Nie słyszał również, jak po chwili głuchej ciszy rozległy się jęki ludzkie, krzyki i wołania na pomoc; jak na miejsce wypadku zbiegła się blisko połowa wojsk szwedzkich i sprzymierzonych, jak następnie przyjechał sam Miller w towarzystwie całego sztabu. Harmider i zamieszanie trwały długo, zanim z chaosu zeznań wydobył jenerał szwedzki prawdę, że kolubryna została umyślnie przez kogoś rozsadzona. Nakazano natychmiast poszukiwania. Jakoż nad ranem szukający żołnierze odkryli leżącego w rowie Kmicica. Pokazało się, że był tylko ogłuszony i od wstrząśnienia stracił początkowo władzę w rękach i nogach. Cały dzień następny trwała ta niemoc. Leczono go najstaranniej. Wieczorem odzyskał prawie zupełnie siły. Miller kazał go natychmiast stawić przed sobą. Sam zajął miejsce środkowe za stołem w swej kwaterze, obok niego zasiedli książę Heski, Wrzeszczowicz, Sadowski, wszyscy znamienitsi oficerowie szwedzcy, a z polskich Zbrożek, Kaliński i Kuklinowski. Ten ostatni na widok Kmicica posiniał i oczy zaświeciły mu się jak dwa węgle, a wąsy poczęły drgać. Więc nie czekając na pytania jenerała rzekł: — Ja tego ptaka znam... To z załogi częstochowskiej. Zwie się Babinicz! Kmicic milczał. Bladość i znużenie widne były na jego obliczu, ale wzrok miał hardy, twarz spokojną. — Ty rozsadziłeś kolubrynę? — spytał Miller. — Ja — odrzekł Kmicic. — Jakim sposobem to uczyniłeś? Kmicic opowiedział pokrótce, nic nie zataił. Oficerowie spoglądali po sobie ze zdumieniem. — Bohater!... — szepnął Sadowskiemu książę Heski. A Sadowski pochylił się do Wrzeszczowicza: — Hrabio Weyhard — spytał — jakże? zdobędziemy tę fortecę przy takich obrońcach?... Co waćpan myślisz? poddadzą się? Lecz Kmicic rzekł: — Więcej jest nas w fortecy do takich uczynków gotowych. Nie wiecie dnia i godziny! — Mam też więcej niż jeden stryczek w obozie! — odparł Miller. — To i my wiemy. Ale Jasnej Góry nie zdobędziecie, dopóki tam jeden człowiek przy życiu! Nastała chwila milczenia. Następnie Miller indagował dalej: — Zowiesz się Babinicz? Pan Andrzej pomyślał, że po tym, co uczynił, i wobec bliskiej śmierci, nastał czas, w którym nie ma potrzeby dłużej ukrywać swego właściwego nazwiska. Niechże ludzie zapomną o winach i występkach z nim połączonych, niech opromieni je sława i poświęcenie. — Nie nazywam się Babinicz — odrzekł z pewną dumą — nazywam się Andrzej Kmicic, byłem zaś pułkownikiem swojej własnej chorągwi w litewskim kompucie. Ledwie usłyszał to Kuklinowski, zerwał się jak opętany, oczy wytrzeszczył, usta otworzył, rękami jął bić się po bokach, na koniec zakrzyknął: — Jenerale, proszę na słowo! jenerale, proszę na słowo! bez zwłoki, bez zwłoki! Szmer się stał jednocześnie między polskimi oficerami, którego Szwedzi słuchali ze zdziwieniem, bo dla nich nic nie mówiło nazwisko Kmicica. Lecz zaraz pomiarkowali, że to nie lada musi być żołnierz, gdy Zbrożek powstał i zbliżywszy się do więźnia rzekł: — Mości pułkowniku! W opresji, w jakiej się znajdujesz, nic pomóc ci nie mogę, ale proszę, podaj mi rękę!... Lecz Kmicic podniósł głowę do góry i nozdrzami parskać począł. — Nie podaję ręki zdrajcom, którzy przeciw ojczyźnie służą! — odrzekł. Zbrożka twarz oblała się krwią. Kaliński, który stał tuż za nim, cofnął się także; szwedzcy oficerowie otoczyli ich zaraz, wypytując, co by to za jeden był ów Kmicic, którego nazwisko takie uczyniło wrażenie. Tymczasem w sąsiedniej izbie Kuklinowski przyparł Millera do okna i mówił: — Wasza dostojność! dla waszej dostojności nic to nazwisko: Kmicic! a to jest pierwszy żołnierz i pierwszy pułkownik w całej Rzeczypospolitej. Wszyscy o nim wiedzą, wszyscy to imię znają! Radziwiłłowi niegdyś służył i Szwedom, teraz widać przeszedł do Jana Kazimierza. Nie masz mu równego między żołnierzami, chyba ja. Toż on tylko mógł to uczynić, żeby pójść samemu i owo działo rozsadzić. Z tego jednego uczynku można by go poznać. On to Chowańskiego podchodził tak, że aż nagrodę na jego głowę wyznaczono. On w dwieście czy trzysta ludzi całą wojnę trzymał po szkłowskiej klęsce na sobie, póki się inni nie opatrzyli i śladem jego nie zaczęli urywać nieprzyjaciół. To najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek w całym kraju. — Czego mi waść śpiewasz jego pochwały? — przerwał Miller. — Że niebezpieczny, przekonałem się z własną niepowetowaną szkodą. — Co wasza dostojność zamierzasz z nim uczynić? — Kazałbym go powiesić, alem sam żołnierz i odwagę a fantazję cenić umiem... Przy tym to szlachcic wysokiego rodu... Każę go rozstrzelać dziś jeszcze. — Wasza dostojność... Nie mnie uczyć najznamienitszego żołnierza i statystę nowych czasów, ale pozwolę sobie powiedzieć, że to człowiek zbyt sławny. Jeśli wasza dostojność to uczynisz, chorągwie Zbrożka i Kalińskiego pójdą sobie, co najmniej, precz tego samego dnia i przejdą do Jana Kazimierza. — Jeśli tak, to każę je w pień wyciąć przed odejściem! — zakrzyknął Miller. — Wasza dostojność, odpowiedzialność okrutna, bo gdy się to rozgłosi, a wycięcia dwóch chorągwi trudno ukryć, całe wojsko polskie odstąpi Karola Gustawa. Waszej dostojności wiadomo, że oni się i tak w wierności chwieją... Hetmani sami niepewni. Pan Koniecpolski z sześciu tysiącami najlepszej jazdy jest przy boku naszego pana... To nie żarty... Boże uchowaj, gdyby i ci się przeciw nam zwrócili, przeciw osobie jego królewskiej mości!... A oprócz tego ta twierdza się broni, prócz tego wyciąć chorągwie Zbrożka i Kalińskiego niełatwo, bo jest tu i Wolf z piechotą. Mogliby się porozumieć z załogą twierdzy... — Do stu rogatych diabłów! — przerwał Miller — czego ty chcesz, Kuklinowski, czy żebym temu Kmicicowi życie darował? To nie może być! — Ja chcę — odrzekł Kuklinowski — żebyś wasza dostojność mnie go darował. — A ty co z nim uczynisz? — A ja... go ze skórki żywcem obłupię... — Nie wiedziałeś nawet jego właściwego nazwiska, więc go nie znałeś. Co masz przeciw niemu? — Poznałem go dopiero w Częstochowie, gdym powtórnie od waszej dostojności do mnichów posłował. — Maszli jakie powody do zemsty? — Wasza dostojność! Chciałem go prywatnie do naszego obozu namówić... On zaś, korzystając z tego, żem moje poselstwo odłożył na stronę, znieważył mnie, Kuklinowskiego, tak jak nikt w życiu mnie nie znieważył. — Co ci uczynił? Kuklinowski zatrząsł się i zębami zazgrzytał. — Lepiej o tym nie mówić... Daj mi go wasza dostojność... On śmierci przeznaczon i tak, a ja chciałbym się przedtem trochę z nim pobawić... Och! tym bardziej że to jest Kmicic, któregom poprzednio wenerował, a który tak mi się odpłacił... Daj mi go wasza dostojność! Będzie i dla waszej dostojności lepiej, bo gdy ja go zgładzę, wówczas Zbrożek i Kaliński, a z nimi wszystko polskie rycerstwo nie obruszy się na waszą dostojność, tylko na mnie, a ja sobie radeczki dam... Nie będzie gniewów, dąsów, buntów... Będzie moja prywatna spraweczka o Kmicicową skórkę, z której bęben każę uczynić... Miller zamyślił się; nagle podejrzenie błysło mu w twarzy. — Kuklinowski! — rzekł — może ty chcesz go ocalić? Kuklinowski rozśmiał się cicho, ale był to śmiech tak straszny i szczery, że Miller przestał wątpić. — Może i słusznie radzisz! — rzekł. — Za wszystkie moje zasługi o tę jedną proszę nagrodę! — Więc go bierz! Po czym weszli obaj do izby, w której była zgromadzona reszta oficerów. Miller zwrócił się do nich i rzekł: — Za zasługi pana Kuklinowskiego oddaję mu jeńca do dowolnego rozporządzenia. Nastała chwila milczenia; po czym pan Zbrożek wziął się w boki i spytał go z pewnym akcentem pogardy: — A co pan Kuklinowski zamierza z jeńcem uczynić? Kuklinowski, zwykle pochylony, rozprostował się nagle, usta jego rozszerzyły się złowrogim uśmiechem, a źrenice oczu poczęły drgać. — Komu się nie podoba to, co z jeńcem uczynię — rzekł — ten wie, gdzie mnie szukać. I trzasnął z cicha szablą. — Parol, panie Kuklinowski! — rzekł Zbrożek. — Parol, parol! To rzekłszy zbliżył się do Kmicica. — Chodź, robaczku, ze mną, chodź, przesławny żołnierzyku... Słabyś trochę, potrzeba ci pielęgnacyjki... Ja cię popielęgnuję! — Rakarz! — odrzekł Kmicic. — Dobrze, dobrze! harda duszyczko... Tymczasem chodź. Oficerowie zostali w izbie, Kuklinowski zaś siadł na koń przed kwaterą. Mając ze sobą trzech żołnierzy, kazał jednemu z nich wziąść Kmicica na arkan i wszyscy razem udali się ku Lgocie, gdzie stał pułk Kuklinowskiego. Kmicic przez drogę modlił się żarliwie. Widział, że śmierć nadchodzi, i polecał się Bogu z całej duszy. Tak zaś zatopił się w modlitwie i w swym przeznaczeniu, że nie słyszał, co do niego mówił Kuklinowski; nie wiedział nawet, jak długo droga trwała. Zatrzymali się na koniec w pustej, na wpół rozwalonej stodółce, stojącej nieco opodal od kwater pułku Kuklinowskiego, w szczerym polu. Pułkownik kazał wprowadzić do niej Kmicica, sam zaś zwrócił się do jednego z żołnierzy. — Ruszaj mi do obozu — rzekł — po sznury i płonącą maźnicę ze smołą. Żołnierz skoczył co tchu w koniu i po kwadransie z tą samą chyżością powrócił nazad z drugim jeszcze towarzyszem, Obaj przywieźli żądane przedmioty. — Rozebrać tego gaszka do naga — rzekł Kuklinowski — związać mu linką z tyłu ręce i nogi, a potem podciągnąć go na belkę! — Rakarz! — powtórzył Kmicic. — Dobrze, dobrze! pogadamy jeszcze, mamy czas... Tymczasem jeden z żołnierzy wlazł na belkę, a inni zwłóczyli szaty z Kmicica. Gdy to uczyniono, trzej oprawcy położyli go twarzą do ziemi, związali mu ręce i nogi długą liną, następnie, okręciwszy go jeszcze nią wpół ciała, rzucili drugi jej koniec żołnierzowi siedzącemu na belce. — Teraz podnieść go w górę, a tamten niech zakręci linę i zawiąże! — rzekł Kuklinowski. W minutę rozkaz był spełniony. — Puścić! — rozległ się głos pułkownika. Lina skrzypnęła, pan Andrzej zawisnął poziomo kilka łokci nad klepiskiem. Wówczas Kuklinowski umoczył kwacz w płonącej maźnicy, podszedł ku niemu i rzekł: — A co, panie Kmicic?... Mówiłem, że dwóch jest pułkowników w Rzeczypospolitej, dwóch tylko: ja i ty! A tyś się właśnie do kompanijki z Kuklinowskim nie chciał przyznać i kopnąłeś go?... Dobrze, robaczku, miałeś słuszność! Nie dla ciebie kompanijka Kuklinowskiego, bo Kuklinowski lepszy. Ejże, sławny pułkowniczek pan Kmicic, a Kuklinowski ma go w ręku i Kuklinowski mu boczków przypiecze... — Rakarz! — powtórzył po raz trzeci Kmicic. — Ot, tak... boczków przypiecze! — dokończył Kuklinowski. I dotknął płonącym kwaczem Kmicicowego boku, po czym rzekł: — Nie za wiele od razu, z lekka, mamy czas... Wtem tętent kilku koni rozległ się przy wierzejach stodółki. — Kogo tam diabli niosą? — spytał pułkownik. Wierzeje skrzypnęły i wszedł żołnierz. — Mości pułkowniku — rzekł — jenerał Miller życzy sobie natychmiast widzieć waszą miłość! — A to ty, stary! — odrzekł Kuklinowski. — Co za sprawa? kiej diabeł? — Jenerał prosi, by wasza miłość natychmiast do niego pojechał. — Kto był od jenerała? — Był szwedzki oficer, już odjechał. Ledwie tchu z konia nie wyparł! — Dobrze! — rzekł Kuklinowski. Po czym zwrócił się do Kmicica: — Było ci ciepło, ochłodnij teraz, robaczku, ja wrócę niebawem, pogawędzimy jeszcze! — A co z jeńcem uczynić? — zapytał jeden z żołnierzy. — Zostawić go tak. Zaraz wracam. Niech jeden jedzie za mną! Pułkownik wyszedł, a z nim razem ów żołnierz, który poprzednio siedział na belce. Zostało tylko trzech, ale niebawem trzech nowych weszło do stodoły. — Możecie iść spać — rzekł ów, który Kuklinowskiemu o rozkazie Millera doniósł — nam pułkownik polecił straż trzymać. Kmicic drgnął na dźwięk tego głosu. Wydało mu się że go zna. — Wolimy zostać — odrzekł jeden z trzech pierwszych żołnierzy — żeby na dziwo patrzeć, bo takiego... Nagle urwał. Jakiś straszny, nieludzki głos wydobył mu się z gardzieli, podobny do piania zarzynanego koguta. Ręce rozłożył i padł jak gromem rażony. Jednocześnie krzyk: "Prać!", rozległ się w stodółce i dwaj inni nowo przybyli rzucili się na, kształt rysiów na dwóch dawniejszych. Zawrzała walka, straszna, krótka, oświecona blaskami płonącej maźnicy. Po chwili dwa ciała padły w słomę, przez sekundę jeszcze słychać było rzężenie konających, po czym rozległ się ów głos, który Kmicicowi poprzednio wydał się znanym: — Wasza miłość, to ja, Kiemlicz, i moi synowie! My od rana już czekali na sposobność. Od rana wypatrujem! Tu stary zwrócił się do synów: — Nuże, szelmy; odciąć pana pułkownika, duchem, żywo! I nim Kmicic zdołał zrozumieć, co się dzieje, pojawiły się koło niego dwie rozczochrane czupryny Kosmy i Damiana, podobne do dwóch olbrzymich kądzieli. Wnet więzy były rozcięte i Kmicic stanął na nogach. Zachwiał się z początku. Ściągnięte jego wargi zaledwie zdołały wymówić: — To wy?... Dziękuję... — To my! -Odrzekł straszny starzec. — Matko Boska! o!... niech się wasza miłość ubiera. Żywo, szelmy! I począł Kmicicowi podawać ubranie. — Konie stoją za wierzejami — mówił. — Stąd droga wolna. Straże są; może by nie wpuściły nikogo, ale wypuścić, wypuszczą. Wiemy hasło. Jak się wasza miłość czuje? — Bok mi przypiekł, ale jeno trochę. W nogach mi słabo... — Niech się wasza miłość gorzałki napije. Kmicic chwycił chciwie manierkę, którą stary mu podał, i wychyliwszy ją do połowy, rzekł: — Zziąbłem. Zaraz mi lepiej. — Na kulbace się wasza miłość rozgrzeje. Konie czekają. — Zaraz mi lepiej — powtórzył Kmicic. — Bok trochę pali... Nic to!.. Całkiem mi dobrze! I siadł na krawędzi sąsieka. Po chwili rzeczywiście odzyskał siły i spoglądał z zupełną przytomnością na złowrogie twarze trzech Kiemliczów oświecone żółtawymi płomykami palącej się smoły. Stary stanął przed nim: — Wasza miłość, pilno! Konie czekają! Lecz w panu Andrzeju obudził się już całkiem dawny Kmicic. — O! nie może być! — zakrzyknął nagle — teraz ja na tego zdrajcę poczekam! Kiemlicze spojrzeli na siebie ze zdumieniem, ale żaden nié pisnął ani słowa, tak ślepo przywykli z dawnych czasów słuchać tego wodza. Jemu zaś żyły wystąpiły na czoło, oczy w ciemności świeciły jak dwie gwiazdy, taka tlała w nich zawziętość i chęć zemsty. To, co czynił teraz, było szaleństwem, które mógł życiem przypłacić. Ale właśnie życie jego składało się z szeregu takich szaleństw. Bok dolegał mu okrutnie, tak że co chwila mimo woli chwytał się zań ręką, ale myślał tylko o Kuklinowskim i gotów był czekać go choćby do rana. — Słuchajcie! — rzekł — czy jego Miller naprawdę wzywał? — Nie — odrzekł stary. — To ja wymyśliłem, żeby łatwiej z tamtymi się sprawić. Z pięcioma trudno by nam było we trzech, bo którykolwiek krzyk by uczynił. — To dobrze. On tu wróci sam albo w kompanii: Jeśli będzie z nim kilku ludzi, tedy zaraz na nich uderzyć... Jego mnie zostawcie. Potem do koni... Ma który pistolety? — Ja mam — odrzekł Kosma. — Dawaj! Nabity? Podsypany? — Tak jest. — Dobrze. Jeśli wróci sam, wówczas natychmiast, jak wejdzie, skoczyć na niego i zatkać mu pysk. Możecie mu własną jego czapkę w pysk wcisnąć. — Wedle rozkazu! — rzekł stary. — Wasza miłość pozwoli teraz tamtych obszukać? My chudopachołki... To rzekłszy wskazał na trupy leżące w słomie. — Nie! Trzymać się w gotowości. Co przy Kuklinowskim znajdziecie, to będzie wasze! — Jeżeli on sam wróci — rzekł stary — tedy niczego się nie boję. Stanę za wierzejami i choćby kto od kwater nadszedł, powiem, że pułkownik nie kazał puszczać... — Tak będzie. Pilnuj!... Tętent konia rozległ się za stodołą. Kmicic zerwał się i stanął w cieniu przy ścianie. Kosma i Damian zajęli miejsca tuż przy wejściu, jak dwa koty na mysz czyhające. — Sam ! — rzekł stary zacierając ręce. — Sam! — powtórzyli Kosma i Damian. Tętent zbliżył się tuż i nagle ustał, natomiast za wierzejami rozległ się głos: — Wyjdź tam który konia potrzymać! Stary skoczył żywo. Nastała chwila ciszy, po czym czyhających w stodole doszła następująca rozmowa: — To ty, Kiemlicz? Co, u pioruna! czyś się wściekł, czyś zgłupiał?!.. Noc! Miller śpi. Straż nie chce puszczać, mówią, że żaden oficer nie wyjeżdżał!... Co to jest? — Oficer tu czeka w stodole na waszą miłość. Przyjechał zaraz po odjeździe waszej miłości... i powiada, że się z waszą miłością zminął, więc czeka — Co to wszystko znaczy?... A jeniec? — Wisi. Wierzeje skrzypnęły i Kuklinowski wsunął się do stodoły, lecz zanim krok postąpił, dwie żelazne ręce porwały go za gardło i zdusiły krzyk przerażenia. Kosma i Damian z wprawą prawdziwych zbójców rzucili go na ziemię, klękli mu na piersiach gniotąc je tak, aż żebra poczęły trzeszczeć, i w mgnieniu oka zakneblowali mu usta. Wówczas Kmicic wysunął się naprzód i poświeciwszy mu kwaczem w oczy, rzekł: — Ach, to pan Kuklinowski!... Teraz ja mam z waścią do pogadania! Twarz Kuklinowskiego była siną, żyły wytężone tak, iż zdawało się, że pękną lada chwila, ale w jego wyszłych na wierzch i nabranych krwią oczach przynajmniej tyle było zdumienia, ile przerażenia. — Rozebrać go i na belkę! — zawołał Kmicic. Kosma i Damian poczęli go rozbierać tak gorliwie, jakby i skórę razem z szatami chcieli z niego zedrzeć. Po upływie kwadransa Kuklinowski wisiał już skrępowany za ręce i za nogi, na kształt półgęska, na belce. Wówczas Kmicic wziął się w boki i począł się chełpić straszliwie. — Cóż, panie Kuklinowski — rzekł — kto lepszy: Kmicic czy Kuklinowski?... Wtem porwał palący się kwacz i postąpił krok bliżej. — Toż twój obóz o strzelenie z łuku, twój tysiąc złodziejów na zawołanie... Toż twój jenerał szwedzki opodal, a ty na tej samej belce wisisz, na której mnie myślałeś przypiekać... Poznajże Kmicica! Ty chciałeś się z nim równać, do kompanii jego należeć, w paragon z nim wchodzić?... Ty rzezimieszku! ty podłoto!... ty strachu na stare baby!... ty wyskrobku ludzki!... ty panie Szelmowski z Szelmowa! ty kutergębo! ty chamie! ty niewolniku!... Mógłbym cię kozikiem kazać zarżnąć jak kapłona, ale wolę cię żywcem przypiec, jak ty mnie chciałeś. To rzekłszy podniósł kwacz i przyłożył go do boku nieszczęsnego wisielca, lecz trzymał go dłużej, dopóki swąd spalonego ciała nie począł się rozchodzić po stodole. Kuklinowski skurczył się, aż lina poczęła się z nim kołysać. Oczy jego, utkwione w Kmicica, wyrażały straszny ból i nieme błaganie o litość, z zatkanych ust wydobywały się jęki żałosne; lecz wojny zatwardziły serce pana Andrzeja i nie było w nim litości, zwłaszcza dla zdrajców. Więc odjąwszy wreszcie kwacz od boku Kuklinowskiego, przyłożył mu go na chwilę pod nos; osmalił wąsy, rzęsy, i brwi, po czym rzekł: — Daruję cię zdrowiem, abyś mógł jeszcze o Kmicicu rozmyślać. Powisisz tu do rana, a teraz proś Boga, by cię ludzie, nim zmarzniesz, znaleźli. Tu zwrócił się do Kosmy i Damiana. — Na koń! — krzyknął. I wyszedł ze stodoły. W pół godziny później roztoczyły się naokół czterech jeźdźców wzgórza ciche, milczące i pola puste. Świeże powietrze, nie przesycone dymem prochowym, wchodziło do ich płuc. Kmicic jechał na przedzie, Kiemlicze za nim. Oni rozmawiali z cicha, on milczał, a raczej odmawiał z cicha pacierze poranne, bo już do świtu było niedaleko. Od czasu do czasu syknięcie albo nawet cichy jęk wyrywał mu się z ust, gdyż sparzony bok dolegał mu mocno. Lecz jednocześnie czuł się na koniu i wolnym, a myśl, że rozsadził największą kolubrynę, a do tego jeszcze wyrwał się z rąk Kuklinowskiego i zemsty nad nim dokonał, napełniała go taką uciechą, że niczym był ból przy niej. Tymczasem cicha rozmowa między ojcem i synami zmieniła się w głośną rozterkę. — To trzos, dobrze! — mówił gderliwie stary — a gdzie pierścienie? Na palcach miał pierścienie, w jednym był kamień wart ze dwadzieścia czerwonych. — Zapomnielim zdjąć! — rzekł Kosma. — Bodaj was zabito! Ty, stary, o wszystkim myśl, a te szelmy za szeląg rozumu nie mają! Zapomnieliście, zbóje, o pierścieniach?... Łżecie jak psy! — To się ociec wróć i obacz! — mruknął Damian. — Łżecie, szelmy, klimkiem rzucacie! Starego ojca krzywdzić? tacy synowie! Bodajem was był nie spłodził! Bez błogosławieństwa pomrzecie!... Kmicic wstrzymał nieco konia. — A pójdźcie no tu! — rzekł. Swary ustały. Kiemlicze posunęli się żywo i dalej jechali szeregiem we czterech. — A wiecie drogę do śląskiej granicy? — spytał pan Andrzej. — Oj, oj! Matko Boska! wiemy, wiemy! — rzekł stary. — Szwedzkich oddziałów po drodze nie masz? — Nie, bo wszyscy pod Częstochową stoją... Chybaby pojedynczych można napotkać, ale to Boże daj! Nastała chwila milczenia. — To wyście u Kuklinowskiego służyli? — spytał znów Kmicic. — Tak jest, bośmy myśleli, że będąc w pobliżu, można się będzie świętym zakonnikom i waszej miłości przysłużyć. Jakoż się zdarzyło... My przeciw fortecy nie służyli, niech nas Bóg broni! żołdu nie brali, chyba się coś przy Szwedach znalazło. — Jak to przy Szwedach? — Bo my chcieli choć i za murami Najświętszej Pannie służyć... więceśmy nocami koło obozu jeździli, albo i we dnie, jak Pan Bóg dał, i jak się który Szwed pojedynczo popadł, to my go... tego... Ucieczko grzesznych!... my go... — Pralim! — dokończyli Kosma i Damian. Kmicic uśmiechnął się. — Dobrych Kuklinowski miał z was sług! — rzekł. — A onże wiedział o tym? — Były komisje, dochodzili... On wiedział i — złodziej! — kazał nam talara z głowy płacić. Inaczej groził, że wyda... Taki zbój, ubogich ludzi krzywdził!... My też wiary dochowali waszej miłości, bo to nie taka służba... Wasza miłość swoje jeszcze odda, a on po talarze z głowy, za nasz trud, za naszą pracę... Bodaj go!... — Hojnie was nagrodzę za to, coście uczynili! — odrzekł Kmicic. — Nie spodziewałem się tego po was... Wtem daleki huk dział przerwał mu dalsze słowa. To Szwedzi rozpoczęli widocznie strzelaninę równo z pierwszym brzaskiem. Po chwili huk powiększył się. Kmicic zatrzymał konia; zdawało mu się, że rozróżnia głosy armat fortecznych od armat szwedzkich, więc zacisnął pięść i grożąc nią w stronę nieprzyjacielskiego obozu, rzekł: — Strzelajcie, strzelajcie! Gdzie wasza największa kolubryna?! Kategoria:Potop